Cingerix
Cingerix, a character in the A Courtesan of Rome book, is your brother. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Cingerix has short light brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He wears armor strapped to his right shoulder, an orange jeweled amulet around his neck, and a rope wrapped around his left arm. He has blue markings on his forehead, his left breast, and his left arm. He has the brand of his tribe on the left side of his neck. Personality Cingerix is fiercely loyal to his family and his tribe. He is easily angered, such as opting to fight the invading Romans when stealth is the preferable option. He doesn't understand why his father won't fight to the death in opposition. He would rather die than become Roman property. Background After being sold to the legions (unbeknownst to Legate Aquila), Cingerix started as a slave to an officer. He was treated fairly and when he was given the chance to enlist, he took it. He was "serving Rome" but at the same time, he was "free" and had purpose. If you give him a second chance, in Chapter 21 he explains that he was told that his family was long dead, that made breaking his will easier. Chapters [[:Category:A Courtesan of Rome|'Series']]/[[A Courtesan of Rome|'Book']]: A Courtesan of Rome * Chapter 1: A Princess of Gaul * Chapter 2: Crossing the Rubicon * Chapter 3: The Aid of the Gods * Chapter 4: The Hunt * Chapter 6: Marked * Chapter 7: A Fighting Chance * Chapter 8: The Goddess of Watching * Chapter 9: Power Vacuum (Off-screen) * Chapter 11: Trial By Combat * Chapter 13: Bread and Circus * Chapter 15: Best Served Cold * Chapter 16: Triumph * Chapter 17: A Life for a Life * Chapter 18: The Die is Cast * Chapter 19: A Warrior's Death * Chapter 20: The Liberators * Chapter 21: The Ides of March Relationships Victus Victus is his father. Victus tells Cingerix that the younger man has a lot of his grandfather in him. In the finale, he vows to fight with his father and mother to help save the remaining Catauni. Delphinia Delphinia is his mother. In Chapter 18, she sees him for the first time in eight years in Egypt, wearing the armor of a Roman legionary. When she questions him, she can either tell him that she will haunt him for serving Caesar or that she understands that he had to do what he had to do to survive. The first will make him angry. In the finale, he vows to fight with his father and mother to help save the remaining Catauni. Main Character The Main Character is his sister. Eight years ago, in Gaul, he blames Father and you for letting Rome take Tallius away from him, and for not attacking and fighting and dying for the Catauni. In Chapter 19, they reunite but Main Character is shocked to learn that Cingerix has become a Roman legionnaire. She can choose to win him back (premium scene) or not. If she does, he does what he can to help her assassination plans. If she doesn't, she may choose to fight him in Chapter 21. If she fights him, she kills him. If she doesn't fight him, he lives. Talius Talius was Cingerix's best friend. In the flashbacks, it's hinted that he died during the Roman attack on the Catauni village. In the flashback of Chapter 4, Cingerix searches for Talius until he has to give up. In the flashback of Chapter 7, Cingerix blames Main Character and Victus for Talius' death, revealing that he lost more than friend, because he actually loved Talius. Aquila Legate Aquila kept Cingerix after he had sold Victus, Delphinia, and Main Character. The legate tortured him for months, intent on breaking his spirit, but Cingerix was able to keep sane by holding true to his vow to survive and avenge your tribe. Eventually, the legate got frustrated with his lack of progress and sold Cingerix to the mines to die there. However, the caravan driver didn't take Cingerix to the mines. Instead, he sold Cingerix to the legions, which paid more than the mines. If Main Character tells her brother that she had Aquila killed or exiled, he thanks her for having revenge in his behalf. Euthymios This relationship is possible only if Main Character wins her brother back. Following this choice, in Chapter Nineteen you meet Cingerix at the arena, when he arrives to help Main Character prepare for fight. Seeing his sister training with Syphax or Victus (depending on whom you couldn't free in Chapter Eighteen), Cingerix decides to have a sparring with Euthymios. Later, in Chapter 20, Victus meets his son in gladiators' quarters. Cingerix explains that he's actually visiting Euthymios, who confirms that they have a romantic relationship, to Victus' surprise. In Chapter 21, if Main Character stays in Rome or goes off with Love Interest, Euthymios becomes a member of the Catauni and he and Cingerix go with Victus and Delphinia to find and help more members of their tribe. If Main Character decides to bring her Love Interest to Gaul, Euthymios and the rest stay in Rome to find other members of the Catauni. Gallery Other Looks Cingerix Roman Armor.PNG|Roman Armor Cingerix Roman Armor Full View.jpg|Roman Armor Full View Miscellaneous TheMainCharacterinACoRandherfamilychainedup.png|Cingerix and his family as prisoners Trivia * Your Character and Cingerix are half-Gallic from their father's side and half-Egyptian from their mother's. * In Chapter 16, Aquila tells you that Cingerix was sent to the mines. Aquila believed that he is dead. * In Chapter 18, a flashback reveals that Cingerix shares with his sister that he would rather die than be a slave. However, reality changed his point of view. * If you won him back, you get information during an exclusive scene in Chapter 21, that Main Character still considers him as her baby brother. It points that Main Character is the older child of Victus and Delphinia, and Cingerix is the younger one. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Soldiers Category:Playing Cupid